onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:COb11xD/Smoker Vs Enel
Smoker Vs. Enel While Rear Admiral Smoker is in a venture to find the Straw Hats a ship has descended from the skies. everybody in his ship was shocked even Tashigi It was the Ark Maxim, the flying ship of Enel. when it landed to the seas Smoker goes to the ship and found someone. Smoker: Who the hell are you? Enel: i am god. Smoker: god. eh?(Hold the Seastone Tipped Jutte) Enel: yeah. god of the vearth. Smoker: vearth huh? where the hell is that? Enel: its somewhere you cant go. haha! Smoker: well if you wont spit it out ill just kick your ass. Enel: give a try. Smoker charges with his jutte not knowing that the weapon is tipped by seastone Enel didnt dodge and was hit Enel: what the hell it didnt passed through me. Smoker: it is tipped by a seastone that nullifies any devil fruit powers Enel: What?! damn it.(remembers Luffy hitting him hard) Smoker: so will you tell me wheres that vearth and who the hell are you? Enel: you will never know. Smoker: well. die! Smoker releases his Smoke powers forming a big fist of smoke. Smoker: White Blast!! Enel: Not so fast Enel teleported behind Smoker and uses his lightning powers. Enel: 20,000,000 million volts!! Smoker wasnt hit. the lightning passed through his body Smoker retaliated with a whip like smoke. Smoker: White Whip! The attack was also useless. Smoker: so were both logia users huh. Enel: my power is stronger than any power in this world except that rubber man. Smoker: you know Straw Hat?! Enel: well yeah, he defeated me in the skypiea. Smoker: so you where weak eh. Enel: Actually no. lemme show you. Enel: El Thor!! Smoker was hit by that attack and was strong enough to brought the rear admiral to his knees Enel: hahah! you cant even dodge my attack. youre the one whos weak here! Smoker: argh. Enel: hahah! now beg for your life! Enel: Raigo!! A big thunder ball was summoned on top of them. Smoker: i will never do that. Smoker with his speed and agility goes up and pins down enel with his jutte. Enel: what the!? how did you? Smoker: i used my smoke powers to pull out the electricity inside my body and regenerate everything in the process. Enel: WHAT?! Smoker: now your dead. Smoker jumps a meter away from enel Smoker: White Sphere!! the smoke from smokers body suddenly covered him and enel. it also caused the raigo to be nullified. He densed with the smoked inside. Enel cant see him and he cant breathe because of the smoke Smoker: im here!! Enel was punched nowhere and he is now suffocating. Smoker: im densed with the smoke here so you cant see me, you cant use your power here the smoke will just nullify it. Enel: damn!! (passed out) The End! :) ahaha! sorry if its not good ill do better next time! Category:Blog posts